


Grow Up

by Backlighting



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Reversal, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason希望他能够快点长大。<br/>设定不完全的AU。年龄逆转！大哥哥Tim以及小男孩Jason。年差8-10岁左右。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> 给小澜的点梗短打【逆年龄桶哥幼化追提米的故事】

1

Jason记得他被蝙蝠侠带回家的那个深夜，Timothy Drake顶着一头乱糟糟的头发从楼梯上走了下来。他的步伐像猫，右手捧着一只黑红色的马克杯。Tim懒洋洋地半倚在扶手上，低垂双眼打量着Jason。

他的眼睛是湛蓝色的。Jason看过这种美丽的颜色，在Gotham难得晴朗时的天空。那是纯粹的晴空蓝。

Bruce和Tim简单介绍了他。Tim弯腰，对着他浅浅地笑。Jason从氤氲上腾的热气中闻见了咖啡香。

最初Jason对Tim的记忆里就充斥着咖啡的味道。Tim对咖啡的需求量非常的大，从他身上甚至能闻见咖啡特有的香味。

Jason曾经趁着Tim不注意的时候，伸手勾走马克杯的扣环浅尝一口。Tim停下敲打键盘的动作，侧过头感兴趣地观察他的反应。Tim早就知道他拿走了他的咖啡。

苦涩逐渐蔓延。Jason用门牙刮过舌苔，探出舌尖轻舔嘴唇，皱着眉说：“这东西咬舌头。”Tim拖着Jason的手臂把他抱到大腿上坐着。Jason没有抗拒，让Tim从後方环着他。

“想长高的话最好别喝。”Tim对他说，继续用电脑处理资料。

Jason将头往後仰，靠在Tim的肩上。他太常喝咖啡了，Jason盯着Tim的长睫毛，所以Damian才比Tim高那麽多。

在这之後，Jason喝牛奶时常常一边往Tim的咖啡里倒牛奶，直到它们变成非常浅的褐色。Alfred似乎很同意Jason这麽做，而Tim通常不会阻止他。他只是坐在厨房的高脚椅上用笔记本看资料，或者读管家送来的早报。

更之後，Tim购入了一台新的奶泡机，加上一本调制咖啡的初学者手册。在感兴趣的方面，Jason的学习能力一直都很优秀。试验过许多比例特殊的特制咖啡後，Tim手边的咖啡换上了卡布奇诺，又或者是拿铁。

“留一点牛奶给你自己，Jason。”Tim从报纸里抬眼看他，Jason用手背抹掉不小心沾上鼻头的奶泡。他当然会留足够的牛奶给自己，将来他绝对会超过Tim的身高。

 

2

他不是特别乖巧的男孩。

Jason走出校门口看见西装笔挺的Drake-Wayne时，他停下了步伐。Tim显然也看见他了，因为那张甜美笑容的面具瞬间出现了裂缝。Jason禁不住打了个冷颤，但他还是鼓起勇气走向Tim。

Tim捉住他手臂的力道让Jason觉得他做了错误的决定，或许他刚才应该转身就跑。他被Tim近乎粗鲁地塞进轿车後座里，Jason嘶了一声，这让驾驶座上的管家转过头，不是很赞同地看着他膝盖上的伤口。

“急救箱在您座位的下方，Timothy少爷。”

Tim依Alfred的指示拿出了急救箱。他脱掉西装外套，卷起衬衫的袖子。

沾着消毒药水的棉花棒碰上伤口时，Jason咬牙承受熟悉的刺痛感。往常Tim都会问他为什麽跟人打架，但Tim今天异常的沉默，只是专心地处理他脚上的伤口。也许Tim厌倦了他找的那些藉口。

Jason找过很多的藉口，很逊的那种。从楼梯上摔了下来，被书包绊倒，体育课时摔了一跤。Jason听说人们说谎时眼睛会往右下方看，於是他每次说谎都直视着Tim。但Tim在第三次揭穿了他。

“你说谎的时候会直视着我，平时你不常做这样做。”

什麽都瞒不过Tim的眼睛，他是仅次於蝙蝠侠最好的侦探。

Tim替他处理完小腿肚上最後一个擦伤，Jason蜷曲起膝盖，双手环抱双腿。他把半张脸都埋进膝盖里，下巴顶到了伤处，但内心的不安取代了疼痛的感觉。

Jason用手指抠着创可贴的边缘。“他们说你是花瓶。”

Tim盖上急救箱的动作停顿了一下。Jason不敢抬眼看Tim，只是紧紧地盯着自己手腕上的创可贴，感觉心脏被人拧住一样难受。“说你什麽事都不会，只是成天无所事事的花花公子。”

Tim往Jason的方向靠近，他伸手掰开Jason握紧的拳头，用微凉的手心覆盖Jason的双手。

Tim的手上覆满了茧。Jason知道那是一张从Bruce那儿继承来的面具，但他仍旧不喜欢听见人们嘲笑Tim是无所事事的花花公子。

Tim的双重身分让他常常彻夜工作。Jason会在半夜偷偷爬起来为他盖上毯子，如果Damian或Bruce还醒着，他会让他们把Tim抱回卧房，让Tim能好好睡上一觉。

Jason不只一次希望他有足够的力气和身高抱起Tim，而不是追在养父或长兄高大的背影後，小心翼翼地观察Tim有没有被晃动吵醒。

“你赢了还是输了？”Tim问道。

Jason瞥见Tim嘴角的笑容。他抽回出汗的手心，抹了一把发烫的脸颊。

“我当然赢了。”

 

3

Tim的生活自理能力一直是个令家中所有人都头疼的问题。他会很多困难的事情，黑进所有的系统，挥舞长棍撂倒罪犯，但Tim学不会打领带。他不是没有试过，只是打出来的领结总是歪歪斜斜的，而他们都不想要看见这样子的领结登上Gotham媒体的报导。

早晨Jason和Tim一同出门时，往往都得站在玄关等待Alfred替Tim系好领带。Jason看过无数次，他光是用双眼观察就学下了方式，他甚至能在心里重复打领带的步骤。但Tim依旧需要管家帮助他。

Jason拎着一条蓝灰色的领带走向正在等待Alfred的Tim，对方似乎有些疑惑，“Alfred呢？”

“在老家伙那边，出了点小问题。”Jason答道後，Tim朝他伸手，然而Jason并没有把领带递给Tim，他只是对Tim摆手，“可不想你把自己给勒死。”

“那你就不会把我勒死了？”虽然嘴上这麽说，但Tim还是顺从地蹲了下来。他平视Jason，眼睛里带着显而易见的笑意。

Jason将领带绕过Tim的脖子，变魔术一般流利的动作让Tim看花了眼。Jason把领带结往上推，左手贴着领带结的底端，右手将领带的长端向下拉。Jason将领结倒三角形的底端捏尖後，摆好了领带的位置。

Tim低头看着近乎完美的领结，讶异地说不出话来。Jason满意地看着自己的杰作，歪了歪头。“如果我做不了罗宾，也许我能应徵庄园的管家。”

Tim轻轻地捏了他的鼻尖後站了起来，“别说傻话。你能做罗宾，但也能做我的小管家。”

Jason揉揉鼻子。他还不够高，他的头顶只到Tim的胸部而已。他需要更多的跳跃运动，还有更多的牛奶。

等他的年纪增长，身高和力气都超越Tim，他不用踩着箱子才勾得着奶泡的机器。Jason能以其他方式保护Tim的名誉和人身安全，也能亲手抱起Tim回卧房休息，更不用让Tim蹲下身才能帮他打领带。

 

4

Tim有些狼狈地朝他小跑过来，手里拿着从书房内翻出的U盘。“怎麽样，我说的没错吧。你把它扔进了左手边第四个抽屉最里边的盒子里头。”Jason用食指扣着车钥匙，漫不经心地甩动钥匙圈。

Tim看怪物似地瞧了他一眼，半是气愤地把领带塞给Jason。“我怎麽可能记得。”

Jason耸肩，他将酒红色的领带环过Tim的脖子，低头问他：“今天早上咖啡的拉花怎麽样？”

Tim抬高下巴，让Jason的动作能够更顺畅，“你是指那只不知道是企鹅还是鸟的生物吗？”

Jason听见Tim不小心用鼻子笑出的喷气声，他故意将领带结推得又高又紧，直到Tim抓住他的手哀号求饶，Jason才用食指将领结勾得松一些。

“长大就不可爱了。”Tim嘟哝。

Jason只是微笑，抬手拨开半掩住Tim眼睛的浏海。

“是不是有人开会要迟到啦？”

_但你不知道我期望这个有多久了。_

 

Fin.


End file.
